


Letter From Hogwarts

by theholylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, No Idea, i have no idea where they live, i will add more tags if need be, implied canon couples, it doesnt have a big focus here, its as brief as the cursed child spoilers, kreacher is still alive au, lily is younger than she is in canon, never seen or read it but i know the general idea, one of the many differences in my au here xD, so just assume potter manor, teddy still lives with his grandmother by this point, though he is planning to live on his own soon enough, three guesses on who the headmistress is, very brief spoilers for the cursed child, was that ever a thing in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Lily couldn't remember the last time they had dinner together.(Or, the youngest Potter gets her Hogwarts letter)





	Letter From Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> While working on ideas for my other fics, I thought - why not write a little AU?
> 
> I looked it up and it seems like everyone but Albus is in Gryffindor (which I'm happy about) but since this is just her getting the letter, it won't have a big impact on things... well, unless I decide to write more later on and even then it would be an AU once again.

"Al, can you please go get that owl? We must have left the window closed..."

"James, would you like another plate?"

Lily watched as her parents chatted and conversed for one moment before glancing at her older brother, who was currently paying the owl for the delivery he made. It was the summer after Albus' eventful fourth year - which didn't make their dad very happy - and they were, for once after what felt like forever, having dinner together like a family would. She knew with how busy her parents were and her brothers with school but.... gazing to her right, the little redhead saw her cousin in all but blood, Teddy Lupin, cheerfully eating the food her mother made whilst looking at some newspaper. Looking away, she found nothing odd with that - her father liked to joke how his dad used to like doing that too. 

Much like her brothers, Lily didn't know much about what happened in the previous war but she did know that Teddy had lost both of his parents before he was even a year old, similiar to her father's situation in many ways. But according to her mom, Teddy had a happier childhood and overall school experience, having graduated when James was in his third year. Said brother, who was now proudly displaying his new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge and talking to their dad who was listening to him with a fond smile, was now in his sixth year - going on seventh - and Al was taking his O.W.Ls exams this year. Nobody spoke of going to Diagon Alley yet but she was sure they would before the summer ended, like always...

"Oh, Scorp sent me some cake. It feels like it's my birthday almost..."

"That was sweet of him." Ginny smiled at her middle son as she placed more food into Lily's plate, sighing at how thin her daughter seemed to be - it was something she got from her father, after all. "Though, I'd say you should be eating dinner first. Save it for later or another day."

"... of course, mom." Albus sat back down to Lily's left, the shiny new prefect badge obvious on his maroon Weasley sweater, the same kind Uncle Ron jokingly disliked but Al loved, saying that he liked how soft it was and Scorpius said it brought out his eyes in a beautiful manner. Given how much in love they were, his sister wasn't surprised. "I will save it for later. Is Uncle Percy coming over for dinner late or...?"

"He said he couldn't make it today, one of your cousins got sick." Ginny's face was a bit pale, something that their house elf, Kreacher, noticed at once, scurrying to her side with some muggle medication he learned helped in situations like these. "It's alright, Kreacher. I'm fine..."

"... very well, Mistress Ginny." the house elf's eyes met with her father's, but Lily figured that her mother was just worried about family, as usual. Humming on her right, Teddy glanced up, his hair now a vivid red resembling the Weasley's. "Are you sure, Aunt Ginny? You do look a bit pale..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Regardless, how are you doing Teddy? I forgot to ask, still looking for a job?"

"I am..."

"It depends if he wants to work at the Ministry or not." Harry said simply, knowing of the young adult's dislike for the Ministry for how they treated his biological father while he was still alive, not that anyone blamed him for it even if things were different - better - now, such changes wouldn't bring Remus back to life. Or anyone. No matter how Harry sometimes wished that they were all around to see the world become a better place, for Remus and Tonks to see their son grow like his parents never did.... shaking his head, Harry decided not to think of such sad thoughts, it didn't amount to anything in the end. "You can tell me when you make up your mind, you know I won't force you to do anything."

"I know, Uncle Harry, I know."

The conversation went on normally after that, not that Lily could hear them very well over the playful argument her brothers were having on the other end of the table, not a surprise given they were on opposite Quidditch teams and never went easy on each other, which resulted in Gryffindor and Slytherin always being evenly matched, making it unpredictable when the two houses would play against each other, or so at least their father said when he managed to catch a game after teaching a Defense Against The Dark Arts class, something he would sometimes do when he had the time.

Lily, personally, couldn't wait to play Quidditch herself. Uncertain as she was on which position she could have - with her brothers respectively being the Chaser and Seeker - at least she had, along with them, the newest broomstick model there was, which Ginny joked about wouldn't really make the Headmistress happy, but Harry would always reply how she had a spark for breaking the rules herself and besides, Lily wouldn't be flying until her second year anyways, if all went as it should. 

The eleven-year-old was the only one who noticed a tawny owl flying towards their home and, jumping at the chance to escape the subtle tension created by previous events and their attempts at having dinner together, she got up and walked over to the open window, unnoticed by everyone but seemingly Kreacher, the house elf walking towards her before speaking.

"Mistress Lily, could it be...?"

"I think so, Kreacher. It's got to be my Hogwarts letter..." Lily glanced around but everyone seemed to be involved in their own conversations - or playful jabs in the case of her brothers - so she focused back on the owl that now landed on the window, holding out a bound paper that she gently took from it, gently brushing it's feathers before the owl flew away, likely to either deliver more letters or return to Hogwarts. Lily, meanwhile, carefully untied the binds and rolled the paper out, scanning the contents with her eyes. "It is!" 

"Oh, this is a happy day!" Kreacher cracked a smile in a way only he could. "How my mistress will be proud!"

"I guess that's one way to put it..."

Lily felt eyes on her back and turned, grinning uncertainly at Teddy, who was gazing at her in a way that made her feel like he was trying to understand her most hidden thoughts and feelings. When the conversation dies away, she would mention her letter, they would probably go to Diagon Alley soon after to get supplies for the three of them and her school life would finally start...

... she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, the place that was like home to her father during his teenage years.

She couldn't. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses who Headmistress is, since McGonagall (I could never spell her name right) retired by the time Albus started attending Hogwarts...
> 
> ... and no, Ginny is fine. So nobody needs to worry about that, she is just concerned for her family as Lily assumed she was.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
